Without a Savior
by suyinbeifong
Summary: What would the world be like without an Avatar? AU where Korra dies at the end of "The Venom of the Red Lotus".
1. Prologue

Everyone watched as Korra took her final breaths. There was nothing they could do. The poison did do its work, as Zaheer said it would. Her eyes began to shut, and everyone knew this was the end. Tears formed in Tonraq's eyes, knowing that his only daughter was gone.

Zaheer laughed, knowing that the Red Lotus's plan was successful. "What are you laughing about?" Lin had asked. With a wild look in his eyes, Zaheer responded, "You're too late! The poison has been in her system too long. The Red Lotus has won!"

At the time, it just seemed like another death, but it was far more than that. When the Avatar is killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will end. There would be no one to restore balance to the world. Chaos will flourish, like it did in the Earth Kingdom a couple of days before.

Mako stood about six feet away, on the verge of crying. He had to be strong, for his little brother's sake. But deep inside, his heart was breaking. Even though they had their ups and downs, he still cared deeply for her. It felt like a part of him was gone, never to return.

Tonraq stood, with Korra's body in his arms. "We should go," he said with no emotion. His face was pale, almost ghost white. Mako, Bolin, and Asami all started to follow, Bolin sobbing softly as they walked.

Su and Lin used their earthbending to handcuff Zaheer, dragging him behind. He had still not stopped laughing. It made Lin's face turn into a look of disgust as they kept moving.

The Northern Air Temple was destroyed, now looking like a pile of lava and rubbish. So, now, the airbenders had to find another place to continue mastering their bending art.

The Metal Clan airship was not too far away from their current location. It was placed in the valley near the cave where the airbenders were hidden. Tonraq had boarded the airship first, placing Korra's lifeless body on the metal bench in the meeting room. Asami knelt beside Korra, squeezing her hand in hers, saying softly, "You'll always be in my heart."

Everyone else boarded the airship. The atmosphere had remained the same as before, full of mourning and sorrow. Meelo killed the silence, "When will the funeral be?" Ikki nudged him, knowing that that was a rude thing to say right after someone died. The boy looked up at her, "Well, it has to be _sometime..._ "

Tenzin looked to his son, and then back to Korra. His own injuries were nothing compared to Korra's. He risked his own life for her, as she did him and for the rest of the new aspiring Air Nation. He truly wished she was alive, he would have given his own life to save the Avatar's.

Bolin gave the flower he took from the wilderness outside, and placed it in Korra's hands. It was blue, like the sky, and it calmed him. He knew it was Korra's favorite, because while on their first date, he noted a flower that was on display in a flower shop near the restaurant they went to.

As the airship began to ascend, Tenzin turned and gazed at the air temple one last time. "How could someone do such a thing? This place was _sacred,_ " he wondered. The image of when the new airbenders agreed to join him at the Northern Air Temple rose in his mind. That single moment was thrilling, knowing that there were new airbenders, and that they would finally be safe.

And it was all thanks to him and Korra. Korra was so excited to find more airbenders, and help them master the bending art. She was too young, her life only just beginning.

If Korra was alive, how would she feel right now? Would she be ecstatic to know that the new Air Nation was thriving, or would she be nervous for what the world would bring next? Tenzin didn't know, but he did know that she deserved to live.

"I think we should have it fairly soon, but not now. I don't want the world to advertise that their Avatar is gone," Tonraq spoke. Tenzin nodded.

The others went to other rooms in the airship, occasional yawns sounded. The sun began to set over the horizon, the sky turning into a deep orange, with a pink overcast. It had been a long, excruciating day, and everyone needed to rest.

Some were already asleep, including Jinora and Kai, who were snuggled next to each other in a sitting position. They both looked peaceful, much to Tenzin's annoyance, caused by his overprotective nature. He knew that Kai made his daughter happy, and that he should be happy, and deep down, he was. He just let the overprotective side of him take over.

Korra was the same way, he thought. Even though Tenzin had demanded for her to stay at Air Temple Island while she was training airbending, she left. He thought that secluding her from the rest of the city would keep her safe. It did, unfortunately, Korra found about the Equalists, and now she had to help the city. In consequence, it got her bending taken away, but she did unlock her airbending. In the end, she became a fully realized Avatar, and he was so proud of her accomplishments.

Most people could not sleep, though, because of the inevitable fact that laid upon them, that there was no more Avatar. No one knew what that was like, except for the ancient peoples from ten thousand years ago. There was little evidence of their lifetime; all they had was a statue of Wan at the Southern Air Temple, and Korra's Avatar memories. But, both of those included an Avatar.

For the first time, the people finally had a say. No one stood up for them, now. Eventually chaos will rise from the ashes of the Earth Kingdom, and other nations will try to fix them again, but in the long run, it would not help. At least, Tenzin thought so. He should not be abandoning hope so fast, just like his father had in his lifetime.

The airship began to fly farther and farther away from the temple. The one unanswered question flooding into everyone's mind...

 _"What will we do now?"_

 **This is a new story I will be working on. I have had this question on my mind for a while now, and I thought I should answer it. Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tonraq

Chapter 1: Tonraq

I knew that ever since Korra was a baby, I knew that she was special. From the moment she was born, she always looked up to me with those crystal blue eyes, with a huge smile on her face. It was one of the most adorable things I have ever seen. Korra was always the one who would be involved in anything.

One day, she was outside, trying some moves that were different from the typical waterbending styles. She would try a punch here, and another punch soon after, and then, unexpectedly, a flash of orange passed in front of her. I could not believe my own eyes! Our daughter was firebending!

From where I sat in our igloo, I got up and ran over to Korra. A spark filled her eyes, "Daddy, look, I can shoot fire from my hands! See!" She then punched the same way she did before, shooting fire out into the distance. "It's called firebending, and yes I did see you! You were amazing!"

Korra was too young at the time to know that she was the Avatar. For some reason, she wouldn't earthbend. She could change snow into water, and shoot fire from her hands, but could not earthbend. Being three years old, this was a huge amazement already, because most people don't realize they are the Avatar until they turn sixteen years old.

Earthbending came with a couple months' time. Korra's dominant personality prevailed in this sense. The one thing she could _never_ figure to do was airbending. Every time she tried, nothing happened. For the next fourteen years, she could not even produce any air. This deeply discouraged her, as well as me.

I did not see the time Korra first unlocked her airbending, but I was thrilled to hear when she did. Soon, my daughter would be a realized Avatar, physically, that is. As with her airbending block, she also had a spiritual block. It didn't affect her as much though. But, over time she mastered it as well.

The day I got to see my daughter as a fully realized Avatar was a splendid time. I watched her from ever since she was small to become this. I was so proud of her, and what also made me overjoyed was that now, she had her own friends and she was happy.

* * *

Now, here I stand, without a daughter. When you hear people's stories about their sons or daughters dying in wars, you think, "That must have been horrible," You say sorry, knowing that you mean it, but you don't _mean_ it, because you weren't close to the victim. You almost forget about why you said sorry the next day. Now, that I have experienced a child, _my_ child, dying, I understand their grief. It doesn't just affect me, but it affects the others that also had a close relationship with her.

I returned home with tears in my eyes. My wife does not know that our daughter passed on yet. When I see her smiling face welcoming me home in the doorway, I try really hard not to sob. She seems to notice the pain in my eyes and asks, "Honey, what's wrong?"

That was it. I could not hold the tears back anymore. "Senna… sit down," She and I both take a seat on our couch and I begin to tell her what happened, choking on some words that come out. "Korra, was captured by Zaheer, and was poisoned… S-She tried to fight off the poison, forcing her into the Avatar State, the poison eventually took hold of her body, a-and she died,"

At first Senna stared at me in shock, then once she processed all the words I said she began to cry, also. "Was there anything you could do?" she asks. "No, there wasn't enough time." I couldn't bear this conversation anymore, so I just ended our conversation. Our sobs echoed through the whole house. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug, "It'll be okay,"

"No, it's not."

The funeral was set in about a week. It was hard to plan for what to do at this funeral, because the whole world is mourning over Korra's death. We had the people invited already, but I think Varrick said something about publicly broadcasting it around the world. Sometimes, he really needs to think about other's feelings.

Today, all of the world leaders had a meeting to discuss about how we will handle the present situation. I did not pay attention to them that much, thinking about how loosing someone would just be considered a situation that should be resolved. I interrupted their conversation, "My daughter is dead, and all you can think about is how to fix the current _situation_?"

Raiko was the first one to respond, "We must think about the state of the world right now, not our own feelings." I could not believe what I just heard, not because he was wrong, but he was right in a way. We should be focusing on the state of the world. "What you said is true, but I will also focus on my own feelings too."

"Fine, as long as it doesn't come out with you spacing out," Raiko concluded.

The others continued with planning for the next step in fixing the chaos of the Earth Kingdom. I listened, but stayed reserved. They planned to have a temporary leader try to unite the Earth Kingdom again. Once I heard about this, I did not agree automatically, "That would not work in the long run, sure, it would resolve the peace, but it would not be right."

What I said must have meant nothing, because they went along with the plan anyway. The world leaders were asking around for takers at this new job. I had no part in it, because I believed it wasn't right.

But returning home a second time, I noticed that Korra's room was almost empty. Senna was in there putting things in boxes, "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm cleaning out Korra's room, and making a spare room for visitors."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to do this?" She shakes her head in response, and stacks some of Korra's belongings below the window. "I plan to make a little area dedicated to Korra in this room." That comment made me feel better.

I leave the room, and sit back down on the couch, thinking about the future that will come to be. How will the world turn out to be without Korra, without someone to protect us? How will I keep going on about life without Korra?

All my questions remained unanswered.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Based on the review I got from Bolinlover123, they suggested a great idea about writing this in different point of views. I plan to do this, except for maybe the funeral chapter, I might just have that in third person, we will see!**


End file.
